


Thank you

by Tipityy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipityy/pseuds/Tipityy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is Thank You by Dido</p></blockquote>





	Thank you

_My tea's gone cold,_

_I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

 

Castiel buried his head in his hands. It was raining hard, the big drops of rain hitting the kitchen window. It was all gray outside although it was supposed to be noon already. It was supposed to be his day off, but now his boss was demanding him to come to work. He got a boring job at the office. He hated it but it was the only one he had gotten after being unemployed for six months. He had to take what was offered. It made him miserable.

 

_And even if I could it'd all be gray_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

 

The previous night he had been out with his brother, Gabriel. Gabriel was rarely in the town, and now that he was, he had suggested they’d go celebrate. Celebrate what, Castiel did not know. Gabriel would always find a reason. They had hit every single bar they could find, drinking more they could afford. Gabriel had been hitting on more girls than Castiel could remember.

 

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

 

Castiel could feel his head pounding. He was not ready to go to the office today. Apparently there was some kind of emergency. Castiel didn’t really care. But he sure as hell needed the money. His muscles were sore, his eyes barely stayed open and he was just so damn tired. Like he wasn’t already stressed enough. Castiel got up slowly, made himself brush his teeth, and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked dead. To be honest, he felt dead. He sighed, took his coat and left for work.

The subway was full of children for some reason. They were yelling and laughing, and Castiel could swear his head was going to explode before he made it to work. Once he arrived, there was a full chaos at the office. His boss, Zachariah, was yelling at Samandriel, Castiel’s assistant for messing up with some important papers. Castiel greeted them in a monotone voice.

“Castiel, good to have you here. Now, I need you to go through these contracts and I need to have them back by three o’clock. Is that clear?”

Zachariah shoved at least a feet tall pile of papers in Castiel’s arms.

“Yes, sir,” was all Castiel could say.

He hurried to his own desk, and started going through the papers. It took him longer than it should have. He was finished by five, and Zachariah was really pissed. He took his coat and left work before Zachariah could yell at him. Castiel fell asleep on the subway but fortunately woke up just before his stop. He walked home and collapsed on his bed, fully clothed. Castiel woke up at eight o’clock when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered without bothering to check who was calling him.

“Hey, babe. Charlie told me you were called to work today. Are you alright?”

Castiel was getting all warm inside just by hearing the voice.

“I’m tired.”

“Did I wake you? Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. I miss you.” He could hear Dean smiling on the other end.

“I’ll come see you tomorrow. You should get some more sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t hang up on me, I wanna hear your voice.”

“Cas, I think you really need your beauty sleep.”

“I’m your beauty, aren’t I?” Castiel muttered, almost asleep.

“You know you are. You’re adorable, you know that? But seriously, good night, Cas.”

“I cannot sleep without you here.”

“You just were sleeping.”

“No, I… okay I was but I’m not sleeping that well without you here.”

“I know. But seriously Cas, go back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I love you.”

“I know. Good night.”

“G’night.”

 

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_That I might not last the day_

_And then you call me and it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

 

The next morning Castiel was feeling much better. He got to work on time, and even had a time to buy a cup of coffee and a muffin on his way to work.

“Good morning, Samandriel,” he said to his assistant.

“Good morning.”

They began to work in silence. Castiel had a picture of Dean on his desk. He couldn’t help but stare at it every now and then.

It’s a funny thing, love. Castiel couldn’t have imagined anything like this. He had been dating some girls, some boys before. He had thought he had been in love, he had believed he had been loved. He had really liked those people. But with Dean it was different. What he felt with Dean was something he couldn’t explain. It felt home.

 

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_And, oh oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

 

After a long day at work, Castiel hurried back home. It had been raining four days straight and it seemed like it would never stop. Castiel missed the subway, his umbrella broke down and his shoes were soaking wet. Just his luck.

He opened the door to his small apartment, and he could smell food. He saw Dean standing in front of the oven, cooking something.

“Hey, babe,” Dean said.

“Hey,” Castiel said back.

It took Dean a while to notice how wet Castiel actually was. He hurried to him with a towel, a worrying look on his face.

“You need to dry yourself, we don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Dean, wait.”

Dean was taking Castiel’s wet clothes off, but stopped when Castiel asked him to wait. Castiel leaned closer and gave a small kiss on the other man’s lips. Dean smiled, kissing back. They stayed there, kissing for a while, until Dean broke the kiss to finally get Castiel out of his wet clothes. He took them to bathroom to dry, and brought Castiel some dry clothes from his drawer.

 

_Push the door, I'm home at last_

_And I'm soaking through and through_

_And then you handed me a towel_

_And all I see is you_

 

Dean had prepared cheeseburgers for dinner. It might not be fancy, but it was Castiel’s absolute favorite. Dean had even bought red wine, although he didn’t like it at all, but because Castiel loved it.

After dinner they headed to the couch. Dean had rented a movie, and they decided to watch it. Although that is not what happened. After the movie started, Castiel pressed himself against Dean’s warm body. Dean started kissing Castiel’s neck, his cheeks, his earlobes, his nose, his chin, and finally, his lips. Dean’s lips were soft and warm, and Castiel could taste the wine. Dean’s arms were holding Castiel tight. The kisses were soft and gentle.

 

_And even if my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me_

 

Finally, Dean took Castiel by the arm, and led the way to the bedroom. He pressed Castiel against the mattress, giving kisses all over his body. He carefully undressed him, and threw his own shirt away too. Dean’s hands were warm and all over Castiel.

Castiel was suddenly very aroused, and he could tell Dean was too. Dean threw away his jeans and boxers. He was completely naked, and oh, so beautiful. He kept kissing Castiel, and started stroking his erection.

“I’d like you to fuck me,” he whispered to Castiel’s ear.

Castiel turned to his nightstand, and got a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from the drawer. He slowly rolled the condom onto his hard member. They kept kissing for a while, and Castiel started preparing Dean. First with one finger, then two, then three. Dean whimpered under his touch.

Finally, Castiel slowly climbed on the top of Dean, and started slowly pushing his dick in Dean. Dean started moaning, and Castiel started going a bit harder, a bit faster. Castiel kissed Dean’s jaw, his chest, and finally, his lips.

He used his other hand to stroke Dean. It didn’t take long for Dean to come on his stomach.

The sight of that was enough to make Castiel come too.

 

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_And, oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

 

They were laying on the bed, next to each other. Dean took Castiel by the hand and squeezed gently.

“Thank you,” he said.

Castiel looked at his lover curiously.

“For what?”

“For being with me.”

They stared at each other for a while.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_And, oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Thank You by Dido


End file.
